


Close Call

by Zeodyme



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by B-chan : "stars"</p><p>...yeah. Got a little out of hand. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

There was something wrong with him. Dib knew it, but he couldn't figure out what. He hadn't been in any fights, or done anything strenuous lately, but he was always out of breath. His skin was much paler than normal. His vision would occasionally blur, to the point he didn't know up from down.

Other, smaller things happened as well. And they were starting to happen more often. Dib didn't know what to make of it all, and his father wasn't there to answer his questions.

To top it off, Zim had been watching him lately. Dib thought the Irken watched him often, but he'd rarely let Dib catch him at it. It made Dib suspicious when he'd see the contact covered eyes on him.

There was always the chance what was happening to him was Zim's fault. But no matter how much they'd changed over the years, he knew one thing. If it were the Irken's fault, he'd have at some point been smirking. Or outright claimed it.

But the only thing he'd done was stare. No emotion, no talking. Just a watchful gaze.

Dib wanted to be completely sure, though. So that day he went over and snuck into Zim's base. He found the Irken in the underground part of the base.

They started into something that was almost routine. Posturing, veiled threats, and dramatic gestures. It was familiar and relaxing. Until Dib's vision blurred into darkness, and his ears started ringing. He felt dizzy, and the sensation of falling started.

It quickly stopped, though, and he could feel the warmth of another body. It had to be Zim, but he couldn't think of a reason why the Irken would catch him.

Then things shifted, and Dib flailed before clutching at Zim on instinct. He could faintly feel them moving. He forgot, sometimes, just how much stronger Zim was than him. The Irken always held back in the few actual fights they had.

After a minute Dib felt himself being lowered onto a soft surface. He hesitantly let go of Zim when the alien tapped his hands. Something pressed against his face, outlining above his nose to below his mouth. Cool air -a breathing mask, then?-, came through.

Dib's mind became fuzzy, and the ringing subsided enough for him to hear again. Zim was muttering away in Irken, the tone both angry and frightened. A few things slipped through in English, though.

_Stupid humans.  
I should have figured this out sooner.  
You'll probably kill me for this.  
Just... hang on a little longer._

Dib's eyes cleared long enough for him to see Zim preparing a syringe. A feeling of uncertainty spiked, but Dib found he couldn't move. It had to be the mask, he realized. The air was putting him to sleep.

Zim turned to him and carefully slid the needle into the main vein in Dib's right arm. As he pressed the plunger, and Dib lost consciousness, the Irken murmured something.

_I'm not letting you die._

(-.-(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)-.-)

When Dib woke up again, he was no longer in the lab. He didn't recognize the room he was in. It was basically a bedroom, just not the usual kind. The bed was round, and he knew it was very soft since he was on it. There were no visible closets, only one door, and the faint light came from the walls.

Since Zim was nowhere in sight, Dib slid to the edge of the bed and stood. He swayed for a bit, his balance different for some reason. Even if he was unsteady, he still wanted answers. So he started for the door.

And promptly tripped and fell.

Dib groaned and shifted to lift himself. He paused when he noticed something very different. His skin was green, and his hands only had three fingers.

After a minute of stunned disbelief, Dib managed to sit up. He looked his body over. It was green as well, and the placement of his joints was different. Which explained the lack of balance.

There were other things. No nipples, no bellybutton. And no apparent sex, even though Dib was, hopefully still, male. Curiosity got the better of him, and he ran a hand down between his legs. He felt only smooth skin, then suddenly one of his fingers dipped and his body jolted.

Dib pulled his finger out quickly, and the spikes of pleasure dwindled. He carefully traced the area, learning the length of the slit. Further down was another opening, but this one wasn't as sensitive.

Taking his hand away completely, Dib let out a breath. If there had been a mirror in the room, he'd know for sure what he'd been turned into. Even though he had a very good guess, he'd prefer to see.

In the end, he'd either have to find Zim or wait for him to show up. And he really didn't feel like waiting. So, using the bed to stabilize himself, he stood again.

Dib frowned as his balance still eluded him. He'd have to learn this body well. Maybe... how did Zim stand and walk?

Oh. Right. Like he owned the world.

It had been amusing to him more than once, but perhaps it was his best bet to stay standing. Keeping a hand on the wall, Dib shifted to copy what he remembered of the stance. Chin up, shoulders back, legs relaxed and spread a bit. When he took his hand away from the wall, he was happy to note that he didn't sway.

Walking would be a different challenge, but he knew he could manage it.

A soft sound caught his attention. Looking up, Dib saw Zim standing in the doorway, head tilted as he watched the other.

"You shouldn't be up," Zim said calmly.  
"I wanted answers."

Zim walked in, circling to Dib. He pushed lightly on Dib's chest, and Dib fell backwards onto the bed. He started to glare and say something in anger, but the look on Zim's face gave him pause.

It wasn't one he'd seen on the Irken before. But he had seen it. On humans it could be recognized as a combination of possessiveness, admiration, and lust.

"I see you've been exploring your new body," Zim purred.

Dib felt himself blush, though he couldn't tell how Zim knew. The Irken knelt on the bed, a hand pinning Dib down.

"But not completely, hm?"

Zim's other hand went up, out of Dib's sight. But it brushed against something thin and flexible of his that made a shiver travel down his body. Then fingertips pressed against it and stroked and...

Oh.

_Oooooh._

It felt far too good. Not really arousing good, though the potential was there. It made Dib fully relax. He heard Zim chuckle, and opened his eyes, a little confused about when he'd closed them.

The other Irken (because, Dib admitted, that had to be what he was as well now) grinned at him. Dib lightly swatted Zim's hand away, his mind clearing once the touch was gone.

"I said I want answers, Zim."  
"This is a form of answers. Since you haven't found them yourself."

Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim. Before he could reply, however, his body jolted at the feeling of being penetrated. He arched as the fingers slid as far as they could. But he quickly learned it was a test, because then they became merciless.

They twisted, thrust, rubbed, curled, and -oh fuck- spread in the slit. Dib switched between moaning and screaming often. His body was out of his control, squirming, hips quirking in silent pleas for more.

Then something shifted, and the fingers retreated. To Dib's embarrassment he whined at the loss. But he didn't have long to think on it, as that same something slid out from the slit, causing a high pitched moan from the pleasure.

Glancing down, Dib took in the long, thick shaft that now stood out from his body. It was a lighter green than his skin, and didn't have the ridged head humans did.

Zim's hand brushed against it, and Dib shuddered. This new cock was as sensitive as the passage it came from. Dib moaned softly as the fingers explored his cock, then jolted when they dipped into the edges of the slit around the bottom.

Then the touches stopped, and Dib whimpered. He looked to Zim questioningly, meeting dark eyes fixed on him.

"Two options. I leave, and you finish by yourself. Or I mate with you, making you mine alone."

Dib ran a hand up Zim's arm, thinking. For awhile he'd been having thoughts about the two of them together. What it'd be like with the Irken as a partner in bed. He hadn't considered that Zim was from a mate-for-life race. That he'd never be allowed anyone else afterwards.

So he had to question if he minded that. The answer came surprisingly quick.

Dib wouldn't mind at all.

"The second one. I'd like that."

Zim smirked and quickly undressed. Dib watched him, amazed that this was actually happening. Zim moved between Dib's legs, pressing against his opening. It made Dib tense, wondering how much it would hurt.

"Relax," Zim said softly. "This is how Irkens do it. It'll feel good."

It took a second, but Dib relaxed and nodded. Zim leaned down and gave Dib a gentle kiss, pressing until he started sliding into him. Zim didn't stop until he was fully inside the younger male, causing an arch and a surprised moan.

Dib trembled at the sensations he felt. There was pain, yes, but it fueled the pleasure instead of taking away from it. He wanted more of both feelings.

He got them as Zim started moving. The older wasn't gentle, and the hard pace had Dib rolling his hips into the thrusts. His mind blanked as Zim's claws came into play, digging into the skin at his hips.

Dib did note, faintly, how he must look. Spread wide and vulnerable under Zim, an expression of pleasure on his face as he was fucked and cut. Moaning and arching, begging for more.

He tilted his head back, giving in to the submissiveness he felt. Zim let out a pleased growl and bit Dib's neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. Dib moaned, his hips jerking up. Zim replied by changing the angle of his thrusts.

The change had Zim hitting something inside Dib that doubled the pleasure he felt. Dib started to reach for his cock to stroke himself, but Zim pinned his hands down.

"You will come feeling me inside you. And only that," the older rumbled.

Dib whimpered and squirmed. His fingers tightened in the sheets. It only took a few more thrusts before the pleasure-pain combination overwhelmed him, and he came with a shout of Zim's name. Zim shuddered and stilled inside Dib as the after effects brought him to finish as well.

For a minute neither moved, simply staying as they were and catching their breath. Dib felt his cock soften and withdraw back into his body. Zim's did the same, then the older sat back, looking over his new mate.

"I need to get back to the controls," he stated reluctantly.  
"Take me with you, then."

Zim blinked, then made a real smile. It was something Dib hoped to see more often. Zim slid from the bed and easily picked Dib up. Dib's arms wrapped around Zim, and he relaxed against him.

Dib observed with some surprise that they were on the part of Zim's base that he kept orbiting the Earth. Which explained why he hadn't recognized the room, since he hadn't managed to explore much of it.

Zim set him down in one of the chairs by the control panel, and Dib looked out the window at all the stars one couldn't see when on Earth.

"Where would you like to go?"

Dib blinked, and looked over to Zim. The Irken was relaxed in his chair, a hologram map in front of him.

"Go?"  
"The humans are destroying Earth on their own. And I thought you might want to explore."

Zim watched his mate as he turned wide gold eyes back out the window. He liked his mate's new form as much as he had the last. It was also easier to recognize Dib's emotions this way, every twitch of his leku giving away his thoughts.

"I... don't know. There's much more than I know about out there. Why don't you pick the first place, and I'll study maps so I can figure out where I want to go."  
"Very well."

Zim almost smiled at the eager expression on Dib's face. It was such a relief to even have him here. After the scare earlier, he wouldn't be letting Dib out of his sight for a long time.

Really, seeing the stars and exploring worlds was little compared to his mate. So long as Dib was happy, and alive, nothing else mattered.

Though, he'd have to tell Dib at some point that he'd left the equivalent of ten atomic bombs in the middle of the Earth, set to go off within a month. Zim would bring it up at some point down the line, when Dib wouldn't miss the polluted planet so much.

Zim couldn't overlook all the things that had happened there. Especially his mate's destabilization and almost death.

But now they had endless years to spend together. And it would start this way, with them looking out into space. At the stars, the planets, and the unexplored galaxies.


End file.
